dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Acrocanthosaurus
A former second species of Acrocanthosaurus, A. altispinax, was renamed Becklespinax. While it is likely carcharodontosaurid, some scientists think it could instead be part of the more basal (primitive) Allosauridae. General Statistics *Name: Acrocanthosaurus atokensis *Name Meaning: High-Spined Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 11-12 meters (36-40 feet) *Time Period: Early/Middle Cretaceous *Classification: Allosauroidea --> Carcharodontosauridae *Location: Oklahoma, Texas, Arizona, Maryland, Florida USA *Describer: Stovall and Langston, 1950 Dinosaur King Statistics *Attribute: Fire *Power: 1400 **TCG: 1500 *Technique: 700 *Sign: Paper **TCG: Scissors *Owner: Zander (Alpha Gang), Rex Owen (D-Team) *Name: Acro (Jap) *Debut: Volcanic Panic *Other: Acrocanthosaurus was shown to have missed its family. In the anime and arcade, it has an Alpha form. Zander uses another one in the DS Game which is later altered into Alpha Acrocanthosaurus, too. TCG Lores ;Combo Bite (Prowling Acrocanthosaurus) :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. ;Frightening: 2 (Berserk Acrocanthosaurus) :Neither player can Dino Slash a level 2 or lower Dinosaur. Anime He first appeared in Volcanic Panic where he was activated and went to a dormant volcano to find fossils of his family (who are also seen in a flashback). However, after a three-way battle between Acrocanthosaurus, Terry, and Chomp, the Alpha Gang got their hands on its card after Terry defeated him with Volcano Burst and Spike made the D-Team run away, thinking the volcano was erupting when the eruptions were actually only happening in the battlefield. In the next episode, Acrocanthosaurus was turned into Alpha Acrocanthosaurus by Dr. Z. This alteration caused him to have searing-hot skin and be able to breathe fire without the use of a move card. He went on a rampage near the outskirts of the D-Team's home town, causing a gas station to explode by simply walking near it! He easily defeated Paris and Chomp. Then, (temporarily) overcoming his fear of water, Ace used Cyclone to suck up sea water and form a "Hurricane" attack, defeating Alpha Acrocanthosaurus. It's card was reclaimed by Max. Later appearances of an unaltered Acrocanthosaurus occured in Carnival of Chaos, during a imagination of the Acrocanthosaurus in Volcanic Panic! and aboard the Space Pirates' ship, being released by Dr. Drake to distract the Gel Jark guards and allow the kidnapped parents to escape. Trivia *In the Original Japanese version, the Acrocanthosaurus was coined as a female. While in the english dub, it was changed to male. *Although it had been altered into its Alpha form several episodes earlier and never changed back, a regular Acrocanthosaurus appears in Carnival of Chaos under the Alpha Gang's control (but since there is also no explanation as to how the Alpha Gang got all of those dinosaurs in the first place, as at that time the D-Team possessed all but Terry, Tank, and Spiny, this discrepancy is unsurprising). *Acrocanthosaurus has known by far to be the first Early Cretaceous theropod to be discovered in both Florida and Washington D.C. *Acrocanthosaurus is the only Fire dinosaur in Series 1 to not to have a Move Card (although later when he became Alpha Acrocanthosaurus, he could use Fire just like a move card without a move card) Gallery File:Acrocanthosaurus_TCG_card.jpeg|Acrocanthosaurus TCG Card Acrocanthosaurus-Drift(er-ing) TCG Card (German).jpg|Prowling Acrocanthosaurus TCG Card 005.jpg|Berserk Acrocanthosaurus TCG Card Acrocanthosaurus card1.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus anime card Acrocanthosaurus juvenile.jpg|Juvenile Acrocanthosaurus (from flashback) File:Final_Fury.jpg|Velociraptors attack Acrocanthosaurus File:Acro_nagoya.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus on NagoyaTV 000.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus chibi File:Acrocanthosaurus_skeleton.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus skeleton acro.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus mini-figure Acrocanthosaurus chibi.png|seeming Acrocanthosaurus chibi from Carnival of Chaos Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Gang Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:D-Team Category:TCG Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames